Erin and the Hyenas: Isle Hyena Island
by Bubble Toon 7
Summary: The hyena trio are stuck on an island until they saw Erin, Timon, and Pumbaa on the other island. But theirs on problem; everytime they go towards the island a shark tries to eat them! Will they ever get over to that island?


**Erin and the Hyenas**

Episode 13: Isle Hyena Island

We see two islands in the middle on the ocean. The on left side of the island we see the three familiar hyenas sitting down with their paws on their face because their ship was wreck and Shenzi looked up at the the authors.

"We're hyenas and here we are aromed on this island with nothin' to eat but coconuts. Phewy!" Shenzi said.

Shenzi looked up at Banzai as he was look on that island straight across from them.

"I wonder what's on that huge island out there." Banzai asked. "I'll take a look."

Banzai took out some binoculars and saw a familiar meerkat and warthog named Timon and Pumbaa relaxing on benches but Banzai turn the binoculars around and saw a teenage strawberry blonde hair girl name Erin wearing a red tank top with a pink skirt with white flowers and black sandals picking out some fruits and coconuts.

"Oh boy. Look that, it's Erin!" Banzai shouted.

Shenzi took a look at the binoculars and she was happy about that.

"No it's delicous Erin. Just our dish! Food at last." Shenzi said.

Ed heard this and they went almost close to the water as Banzai broke the binoculars into three snorklers.

"It's lucky for us that we have a bulit-in snorklers from these binocular." Banzai said.

They put the snorklers on and went in the water as Shenzi said, "Oh boy. Am I hungrey I can hardly wait!"

Unknow to the three, a greenish shark was underwater with it's fin up. He got out of the water and saw the three hyenas with a smile as he dive down again. The three stopped in front of the fin as they got freaked.

"Uh-oh. A thinner in a glasses might not be to bad but a shark underwater forget!" Banzai said through the snorklers.

The three got out of the water running from the shark as they shouted, "Down boy, get back get away!". They finally went back on the island and up in a tree. The shark tries to reach them but he went back in the water. Up in the tree, Banzai was on top of Ed while Shenzi was on top of Banzai as they breathed pantingly.

"We admit we're hungrey but that shark must be straving." Shenzi said, as the boys nodded and they look down.

* * *

This time the hyenas were on a piece of board as Banzai and Ed were paddingly with their paws while Shenzi looks ahead.

"There's more then one way to skin a fish." Banzai said.

But then the shark was behind them as he ate the board. Banzai and Ed went the top as he ate the whole board but Shenzi, Banzai and Ed went over him and ran on the water with the shark chasing them as they shouted again. They finally went back on the island and up in a tree. The shark tries to reach them but didn't as he looks up. Up in the tree, Banzai was on top of Ed while Shenzi was on top of Banzai as they breathed pantingly. The shark just went back into the water.

* * *

The hyenas are now in a rubber raft as Banzai and Ed row the boat towards the island but the shark comes back and ate the raft but the air got into him to inflat like a blow fish as the hyenas look at him.

The shark blows it out as the hyenas got blow away but got hit in the tree and was push back to the other island. Shenzi hit the pole while Banzai hit into her then Ed they fell on the boat as the pole hit them to leave a hole which only shows their legs.

* * *

Banzai hold a hose as Shenzi was confused.

"This hose shall do the trick." Banzai said.

He threw the hose all the way to the island Erin, Timon, and Pumbaa are at. It was in front of Erin when she was collecting clams and sea shells, she gasp when she saw the hose.

"And now all we gotta do is get a little inhale like this." Banzai said, as he breathes in and breathes out. "And presto it's lunch time!"

Banzai then puts his mouth on the hose and tries to suck in Erin but she runs off as the hose went in the water. As Banzai suck the hose it showed a big sack in the hose as Banzai looked and Shenzi and Ed came over.

"Ah-ha, secaise at last." Banzai shouted as he pats the sack. "Come on outta there you sweet juicy teenager."

But out came the hose was the shark as they got freaked out and ran off and went up the tree and the shark tries to reach them but went back into the ocean.

* * *

Shenzi is now holding a spear with a rope tied to the end.

"Now if I can spear that tree I gotta date." Shenzi said.

She threw it hard enough for it to reach the island and it hit the tree which means it worked.

"Ah-ha right on target!" Shenzi said.

They got on top of each other again as Banzai said, "No dump fish is gonna out smart us.".

But the tree bent down as the string lower them to the ocean making them panic. They got up as shark trys to snap them but miss them and cut the rope as they grabbed it and swing over to the island.

"Ah-ah! You miss, you stupid shark!" Banzai shouted.

But they got swung into the tree and slid down on top of each other as stars went around their heads. They got up, turned around, and the shark was coming as they went up the tree. The shark just looked at them went into the water.

* * *

The hyenas are now wearing backpacks as Banzai said, "We're gonna get that teenager one way or another."

They pull the string and they flew up as they blow on the parshot. They look down knowing they are going lower to the shark as Banzai said, "Oh-no not again!"

They blew harder and harder but they kept on going lower as the shark went after them and they ran on the water as they went up the tree again and breath harder and harder.

* * *

Now they are on a tree tied to the bottom ready to be shot out like a catapult as Ed was ready to cut.

"We shoulda thought of this in the first place." Shenzi said.

"Okay, Ed cutt it." Banzai said.

Ed saluted as he cut the rope and they catpluted the same way in the beginning, got hit into the same tree, went back to the island, hit a tree, and slide down on top of each other as stars circle around their heads.

* * *

This time they are on top of some sticks as they walk towards the island but they only an inch from the water as they towards the island.

Underwater, the shark saw three sticks and he glare at them as he whislted for a fish with a saw nose. The sharl pointed to the saw fish and he nodded and went over to saw the sticks.

The hyenas got almost there but they saw that there sticks were going low so they try to go back but they got in the water and they got chased again as they shark tries to eat them.

* * *

The hyenas carried a bath tub and they got in. Banzai and Ed paddled on the way as Shenzi looked towards the island. Underwater the shark saw the tub and a paddle as he glare at them and went after it. He saw a pipe with a turn wheel and he turns it.

Back on top, they kept paddling until they saw water coming out the show pipe and they begin to sink. They got out of the water and got chase again by the shark.

* * *

This time they were on a boat with a machine as Banzai pulled the string and they went faster towards the island but there boat was tied to a rope which was in a pile and the other end was tied to a tree.

They got farther until the rope got straighten and pull half of the boat off with Banzai and Ed on the other side with Shenzi. They got sunk, got out, and got chased again by that shark.

* * *

They are on the wrecked ship near the cannon as Banzai looked at some plans his holding as Ed and Shenzi looked at it.

"This time we can't fail. According to uhh... culasion or countluations or something, we should land right in the middle of their island."

They got helements on and went in the cannon as Banzai lights it up and got in. The cannon shout but the hyenas were still there covered in black and looked at the authors.

* * *

Banzai was holding a shovel and glared at the island knowing everything they try to get to the island never works because of the failer and the shark they almost got eaten.

"Shenzi, Ed, the only safe way to get over to that island is to tunnel under the ocean." Banzai said, pointing at the bottom. "And then... Oh boy, will we have a feaste!"

Shenzi shrugged as she and Ed grabbed a shovel and dig where Banzai's digging but then water came out of the hole and the hole island sank to the bottom as Shenzi looked at him with a glare but they looked at the authors as the hole island sunk. They got out of the water and looked around.

"Well, Honalulu is about 2,000 miles from here," Banzai said. "But with him on our tail, we outta make it in 15 minutes."

The shark came to them and he smiled as they got panic and the shark snap at them but they ran on the water shouting with the shark chasing them again as they went to the north.

* * *

Preview of next episode

Shenzi: (Breathing hard) I really hate that stupid straving shark.

Banzai: I hope we never go on a another wreck ship to another island.

Ed: (Shaking his head with a rattle)

Erin: (giggling) Read and Review and next episode: "Erin and the Hyenas: Episode 12:A Hyena Love!"


End file.
